Chinatown Wars Fortune Cookie
The Chinatown Wars Fortune Cookie application was an app for the social media website Facebook that advertised the release of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It allowed the sending of ironic sayings that are based on sets of fortune cookies to player's friends. The user can also create his or her own sayings. There are a total of 50 fortunes in English. The back of each fortune cookie revealed a Chinese word. The Facebook app only existed for about a year or two and has since been removed. Fortunes * You should travel more. People do not like you here. * Spirit incontinence leads to mouth diarrhea. * You stand before many therapies. * The truth will not help you out of trouble. * No one will look you in the eye, because your breath smells after death. * A fat person will send you a long-haul flight to hell. * Your girlfriend says about you: "At least he has a nice personality." * He will ask if he could turn off the lights. * Take it back before it is too late. * Your boss wants to fire you, but has thus moral problems. * Your sister welcomes guests happy through the back door. * Soon your pension is worth a shit, so let the savings. * Photos flattering angels are not enough. * Creepy men were less smiling. * Confucius says: The sooner ugly, the better. * This is not paranoia. You really hate you. * Your children will deny thee. * A burning step is waiting for you in Amsterdam. * The your husband's mistress has a beard. * You'll never have a threesome. * In your office everyone knows your secret. * Even dogs have pity on you. * Yes, you look fat in it. * Pinkel regardless of losses - four catheter await you. * You'll get rid of a lot of work. Only it will not take you. * All laugh at you. * Your girlfriend was not always a woman. * You look like a work of art. Cubist sculpture. * You will soon have a new friend to meet in a public toilet. * Your parents are wondering if you like men. * The rash will inevitably worse. * Man in online chatroom writes with one hand. * People will laugh at your online profile. * An enema is going evil eye. * Your kidneys will be stolen after a night on absinthe. * Please do not contact me. * Children do not want to be alone with you. * Your friend says, "At least she has a rich family." * You believe everything in the papers. You're handsome and popular. * Time for your medicine. * Do not look on the finger or you will miss the glory of heaven. * Be nice. Your appearance will not get you far. * Women hold you for "good friend" material. * Determined women go down willingly. * Wash your hands or the Waberlohe you come pick. * Your hairstyle is not your best feature. * Right now you laugh at people. * You're too old for this fashionable clothes. * You'll push a threesome if your girlfriend asks other men. * Search and you will take a long time to find. External Links *Chinatown Wars Fortune Cookie Application *Rockstar Article *AOL Article Category:Real-world media